Lollypop (Candyman)
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Estar enamorada de tu maestro está mal, ¿no? Sobre todo si es un frío y cruel asesino de la URSS... pero después de aquél gesto, no pudo evitarlo. Canción absurda, fic cursi. Mis más sinceras disculpas.


_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama. Inspirado en una canción bien tonta y absurda, pero de allí salió así que le daremos mérito, "Lollypop (Candyman)" de Aqua. _

**Lollypop (Candyman).**

¿Qué ella era qué?

¿Una muñeca?

Cabello ondulado y rojizo, pulcramente arreglado para adornar su rostro, cayendo grácilmente hasta debajo del curveado pecho, por sobre el elegante vestido negro que delineaba su delicada figura. Bellos ojos claros, de un sutil color azulado y verdoso, una fina nariz, labios perfectos en un leve toque rojizo de labial. Aquél hermoso vestido le hacía justicia a cada curva de su cuerpo, puesto que atraía todas las miradas a pesar de no mostrar un amplio escote ni una falda absurdamente corta. Era una mujer esculpida por los mismos dioses.

"Parece una Barbie", había alcanzado a escuchar.

Hizo una sutil mueca con los delineados labios, y bajó la mirada hacia el delicado reloj de pulso que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda; se apegó un poco más a su acompañante, un sujeto bastante alto con cara de indigestión (o eso era lo que ella pensaba), dirigiéndole una encantadora y seductora sonrisa. El sujeto no pudo resistirse a aquello, y en seguida le ofreció la mano a la chica.

-¿Gustas bailar, Natalie? –Cuestionó el sujeto gallardo, aunque para ella parecía un mal chiste.

Sin decir nada más, ella tendió la delicada mano de adolescente hacia la del sujeto, notando el contraste de ambas al ser la de ese hombre completamente tosca a pesar de las costosas sortijas con las que adornaba sus gruesos dedos morenos. Mientras era conducida a la pista, pensaba en lo que estaría diciendo su maestro en ese momento.

-_Maldito hijo de puta._ –Susurró en ruso, imitando un poco el tono grave de su voz.

-¿Me decías? –Cuestionó el sujeto, que la había tomado por su cintura casi de forma invasiva.

-Que es una bella velada. –Improvisó ella con su suave voz femenina, mientras le dirigía una bella sonrisa.

-No tan hermosa como tu presencia, Natalie. Eres un manjar para mis ojos.

-Maldito hijo de puta. –Escuchó ella por el comunicador que llevaba oculto en el oído, cosa que le arrancó una risa fresca. –No debí dejar que hicieras esto.

-Oh, es usted muy amable por dejarme acompañarlo. –Contestó ella con naturalidad, algo encantada de escuchar lo que su maestro le decía al auricular.

Dio un leve suspiro, puesto que había llegado al punto clave. Cerró la clara mirada, dejando ambas manos posadas por sobre los hombros del sujeto, y aquella sonrisa se atenuó, ante la confusión del acompañante. No observó lo ocurrido, solo percibió muy cerca de ella el disparo que pasó rápido como ráfaga frente a ella, y sintió la sangre caliente salpicarle el rostro y el elegante vestido; se quedó con las manos extendidas en el aire mientras el cuerpo inerte del sujeto caía al suelo, haciendo un sonido de bulto. Se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, sin abrir los ojos, retirando un poco de la materia encefálica que le había salpicado, y dio un grito practicado de histeria.

Hubo un enorme tumulto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Limpió el espejo empañado del baño, contemplándose detenidamente. En ese reflejo no era aquella flamante mujer que parecía una "Barbie" rusa, sino una chiquilla de dieciséis años con los ojos manchados en negro por el delineador que no sabía retirar del todo; terminó de manchar la toalla de maquillaje y se ató el largo cabello rojizo en una coleta alta, procediendo a vestirse con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca de botones de manga larga.

-Diez minutos. –Sentenció Winter desde fuera.

Se estremeció unos momentos antes de colocarse los botines con calculada rapidez, abriendo la puerta del baño con algo de fuerza, sintiendo un poco de frío; su maestro estaba de espaldas a ella, en el ceñido chaleco negro que siempre le pareció incómodo y pantalón azul marino holgado, colocándose encima una chaqueta café oscuro antes de darse media vuelta y observarle de reojo. Nat tuvo que componerse un momento, no podía permitirse mirarle de esa manera, porque él podía ver detrás de su mirada.

-¿Estás lista? –Cuestionó con algo de fuerza.

-Así es.

Le arrojó una maleta a las manos, que ella atrapó con ambas manos sin retroceder demasiado (la primera vez había caído de espaldas y él le había mirado como quien mira un animal moribundo), y procedió a caminar a la puerta sin decir más. Ella suspiró levemente, acomodando la maleta en el brazo sin demasiada dificultad, dejando aflorar un poco su emoción mientras él no le miraba; contenía la sonrisa, ladeaba un poco la cabeza, caminando siempre tras él, que normalmente permanecía silencioso.

-¿Estuve bien? –Se atrevió a cuestionar ella, una vez que entraron al elevador del edificio.

El pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestarle con inusual sutileza.

-Sí. No hubo necesidad de un segundo disparo.

-El mío.

-Cerraste los ojos.

-Tenía confianza en tu puntería.

-Natalia, debes tener siempre la vista en el objetivo. –Comenzó, recobrando la usual dureza en su voz. –No siempre seré tan certero, y habrá momentos en los que deberás actuar y corregir. Debes estar preparada para todo.

-Si, por supuesto. –Susurró, algo contrariada, notándose en su voz.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron; ella se quedó estática unos momentos, como usualmente ocurría cuando quería impresionar a su maestro y las cosas no salían como esperaba, mientras él abandonaba el cubículo. Levantó la mirada y notó que él se había girado, y llevaba media sonrisa en los labios mientras la contemplaba; notó sus ojos claros, su cabello oscuro un poco largo, su fornida figura, y esa curiosa sonrisa que le estaba obsequiando. Sintió el rubor subir torpemente hacia sus mejillas, aunque su rostro se mantuviese estóico.

-Lo has hecho bien, Natalia. –Exclamó, lanzándole algo a las manos. –Andando.

Winter siguió su camino, dándole la espalda nuevamente. Nat bajó la mirada, contemplando aquello que él le había dado. Una paleta de caramelo en una vistosa envoltura metálica color rojo y azul.

Sintió un estremecimiento, y por poco se queda en el elevador al comenzarse a cerrar las puertas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuvo quince días esa paleta contra si, sin atreverse a quitarle la envoltura ni mucho menos comerla. Ella estaba más que consciente que aquello que sentía por su maestro no estaba bien, y lo peor de todo, que jamás sería correspondido; se encontraba en su habitación, en el dieciochoavo piso de un elegante hotel en el centro de la ciudad de Hong Kong, sentada en la cama. ¿Qué significado podía tener aquella paleta que le había obsequiado?

-Natalia. Cinco minutos.

Se incorporó de la cama, guardando aquella paleta bruscamente bajo su almohada, observando a su maestro en la puerta de la habitación, observándola con notorio interés, como si la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Mi inercia. Iba a sacar el arma que guardo bajo la almohada.

-¿Por qué estás tan alerta?

-Mi… inercia.

James se llevó los dedos al mentón, como si la intentara analizar, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien, entonces salimos ya. –Exclamó tras unos segundos de silencio, y le arrojó unas llaves que ella atrapó en el acto, por mera inercia. –Es negro, sonará tan pronto enciendas la alarma. Estaré abajo esperando. Standard, ni una ralla.

Ella asintió sin decir alguna palabra, y pasó por su lado a paso firme cual soldado que ha recibido una orden; tan pronto notó que ella salió de la habitación, se dirigió con toda calma hacia donde la cama, alzando la almohada de un tirón. Un arma, sin duda la de ella, y algo que jamás hubiese creído ver, un caramelo. Si no más recordaba, la paleta que le había dado hacía ya quince días en la última misión que habían tenido. Volvió a colocar la almohada en su lugar, preguntándose qué era aquella señal tan curiosa.

Se vio contestado cuando finalmente bajó hasta el lobby, donde su alumna le esperaba.

Recargada en el Lambourgini de un negro lustroso se encontraba Natalia, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, ambas manos posadas sobre la puerta del vehículo; llevaba el rojizo y ondulado cabello en una trenza por sobre el hombro izquierdo, la cual caía hasta la curvatura de su pecho, que resaltaba sobre la blanca blusa de botones de manga larga. Le quedaba holgada, pero se notaba un poco de su curvatura femenina, donde estaban sus pechos; la sutil cadera estaba firmemente remarcada por la falda negra ajustada que llegaba un poco arriba de su rodilla, entallando la curvatura de las piernas. Notó que llevaba los labios ligeramente rosados, y las uñas pulcramente arregladas.

Tuvo un shock mental en ese momento. Era la primera vez que miraba a Natalia como una mujer, algo que había sido más que obvio cuando habían asesinado al idiota con quien bailaba en la misión anterior, pero no lo había sabido ver; en ese momento ella era una chiquilla que se hacía mujer, y se lo estaba mostrando descaradamente a la cara… era absurdamente bella, con esa carita de chiquilla, pero el cuerpo de una mujer.

Y los ojos claros de su alumna se cruzaron con los de él, que estaba parado cual estatua mal puesta en la acera. Ella le sonrió, y de pronto él no supo qué hacer con lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos esta noche? –Cuestionó ella, bastante animada.

-Conducirás. –Contestó, dirigiéndose al lado de ella. –El tráfico de Hong Kong es bullicioso pero confío en tus habilidades. Iremos al puerto.

Ella se miró un poco sorprendida con aquello, pero no se atrevió a contestarle. Era normal en ella que no cuestionara sus órdenes, por mucho que le disgustaran, y escasamente objetaba lo hecho; subió al asiento del copiloto, contemplando que la chica había tomado el lugar del piloto con algo de indecisión.

-¿Encontraremos algo allá? –Le miró ella unos momentos, encendiendo el vehículo en un fuerte giro a la llave.

-Despacio.

-Lo siento.

-No en realidad.

Nat se extrañó de ello, pero decidió seguir su palabra. Salió del estacionamiento del lobby con cuidado, notando inmediatamente a lo que Winter se refería: había seis carriles de un sentido casi tupido de automóviles que circulaban a más de 80km/h. Dio un suspiro, metió la primera y salió entre los automóviles con impresionante precisión, provocando que su maestro se sujetara de repente de la puerta del vehículo.

-¡Natalia! No debemos llamar demasiado la atención.

-Está bien, lo siento.

Ella sonrió, bastante confiada en sus habilidades. En ese momento decidió dejarse llevar por su emoción, rebasando con peculiar cuidado y habilidad a los automóviles que se cruzaban en su camino, imaginando aquella paleta escondida bajo su almohada, un curioso gesto amable de su maestro con ella, a quién tanto admiraba, y que le provocaba toda clase de sensaciones disparatadas en su ser. Era duro con ella, pero podía aceptarlo sin más, aunque le dejara contrariada, aunque a veces la dejara a punto de romper en llanto… jamás le mostraría a él esa debilidad, quería que estuviese orgulloso de ella, que le obsequiara una de esas sonrisas que aparecían en sus labios muy escasamente…

-Natalia. –Interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz grave y dura. –Toma la siguiente desviación.

Ella miró espejos retrovisores, y cambió de carril con exacta sincronía con los demás automóviles, tomando inmediatamente aquella desviación, provocando que dos autos frenaran de repente; torció los labios, sabiendo lo que se esperaba.

-Te dije que no debíamos llamar demasiado la atención. –Le reprendió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, lo siento. –Susurró, sin quitar la mirada de la calle, sin querer contemplar su rostro molesto. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Y entonces apareció la playa al lado de ellos.

-Tan pronto veas un aparcamiento disponible, detente.

Ella asintió, algo conmovida con lo que estaba viendo. La playa tenía faros de luz tenue sobre la arena morena, y el agua les pasaba por encima, alisando todo alrededor y dejándolo como una alfombra brillante. Sobre el agua se reflejaba el estrellado cielo sin luna, y estaba completamente desierto. Estaba tan impresionada por aquél paisaje que por poco pasa por alto los aparcamientos; tan pronto los visualiza, cae en cuenta de las órdenes de su maestro y da una vuelta un poco brusca para estacionarse, convencida de que recibiría otro regaño. Pero no fue así.

Winter se bajó del automóvil en completo silencio, sin dejarle alguna indicación a Natalia, y la joven pelirroja a primeras no supo qué hacer, estaba acostumbrada a que él le ordenara lo que debía hacer; tardó cerca de un minuto en tomar una decisión, notando que él se había recargado sobre el cobre del automóvil, con la vista en la playa, tan solo dejando que el viento moviese su cabello oscuro y la chaqueta de piel que llevaba encima. Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó, sintiendo un viento un poco helado envolverle, caminando hasta quedar a su lado por sobre el cofre del automóvil, esperando a que le dijera algo. Pero él guardó silencio, consciente de su cercanía.

Llevó la mirada al frente. Aunque el aire estaba un poco fresco, acercarse a esa arena le resultaba sumamente tentador; el agua tenía un oleaje muy calmo, tanto que parecía fundirse el agua con el estrellado cielo, maravillándola como nunca antes… movida por esa visión tan magnífica, se alejó un poco del automóvil en pasos cautelosos esperando que su maestro le dijese algo, cosa que no ocurrió. Se inclinó sobre la arena, tocándola con la mano, comprobando que estaba aún tibia por el sol que le había dado durante el día.

-Adelante. –Escuchó tras ella.

Giró la vista. Winter le miraba con una muy tenue sonrisa, como si le divirtiera verla de esa manera, manteniendo los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho, y ella se sintió un poco sobresaltada con aquello; un intenso sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas, pero optó por retirarse las zapatillas que llevaba puestas, queriendo sentir la arena en los pies… tan pronto se sumergió en ella, se estremeció desde los pies hasta la punta de su cabeza, sin poder evitar dibujar una sonrisa amplia.

Miró a su alumna caminar entre la arena con aire distraído, como si aquella experiencia fuese fascinante para ella; no era más que una chiquilla jugando. Tuvo una curiosa sensación en su pecho al verla allí tan encantada en esa playa, algo que no supo distinguir; simplemente le fascinaba verla, a ella, jugando a ser adulta, jugando a ser una niña, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas aunque ella intentase ocultarlo, sus ojos brillosos de llanto contenido cuando le reprendía con demasiada rudeza… sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando se percató de la presencia de un sujeto junto al farol más cercano, de pie sobre la arena, que también observaba a Natalia acercarse al agua del mar para mirarlo con fascinación infantil.

-Me buscas a mí. –Exclamó con algo de fuerza, mientras caminaba a ese farol. No iba a permitir que se acercara a ella.

Era un muchacho de la edad de su alumna, un simple mensajero. El chico lo miró detenidamente, algo cohibido, y reconoció aquellas señas que le habían dado; en seguida le entregó un sobre blanco, y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes dirigir la mirada hacia aquella chica que ya se había atrevido a meter los pies en el agua. Descubrió que aquél inocente gesto de ese muchacho no le había agradado nada.

-Natalia. –Le llamó con incontrolada fuerza.

La chica se vio algo sorprendida por eso, tomando aquello como una llamada de atención, provocando en él una curiosa incertidumbre. Se acercó a él con calma, y se quedó a su frente, estática, como si esperase alguna orden suya. Esa curiosa incertidumbre que sentía al estar cerca de ella, algo que no había sentido antes hasta que tomó consciencia de su feminidad, estaba comenzando a marearlo de tal manera que por un momento no supo qué decirle; ella, al notar su silencio e indecisión, se miró algo confusa, alzando delicadamente ambas cejas, contemplándole fijamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Cuestionó finalmente, provocando que ella se asustara.

-Bueno… un poco. –Admitió, pero no por ello quitó el gesto de susto. –Dime, ¿ha sucedido algo malo?

-No. –Le mostró el sobre, un poco más relajado al tener algo más importante qué decir en vez de comportarse como un extraño tonto. –Tenemos otra misión, muy simple. Infiltrarnos en un edificio.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro, puesto que sabía que contaría con ella para poder pasar dentro, era una de sus especialidades y algo que le fascinaba hacer.

-Dame las llaves, conduciré yo de vuelta.

-Está bien. –Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su falda, notando que no se encontraban allí. Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió, pero este no era tan agradable como el que la arena le había provocado. –Espera.

Se quedó de pie, esperándola, notando que, tal como pensaba, Natalia había perdido las llaves del automóvil, puesto que había comenzado a recorrer los lugares por donde había pasado momentos antes, hasta terminar en la ventanilla del vehículo; suspiró con calma, yendo hacia donde ella, sospechándose un rayón en la carrocería.

-Nat…

-Están dentro. –Le interrumpió, sonrojándose. –Las he dejado dentro.

-¿Está abierto?

-No. Tengo la costumbre de cerrar…

Sin pensarlo, tomó a la chica por sobre la cintura y la empujó hacia el lado del copiloto, abriendo la puerta; esos cortos momentos, entre los dedos de la diestra, pudo sentir la fina curvatura de la cintura de la chica y su estrecha figura contra él, provocándole un intenso estremecimiento, cosa que le obligó a soltarla como si quemara. Ella subió al automóvil sin percatarse de aquello, quitándole el seguro a la puerta con toda la pena del mundo encima.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Natalia revisaba los planos del edificio que le había facilitado su maestro, puesto que el sobre, además de tener el pago, tenía una memoria miniatura donde venían los datos acerca de lo que debían hacer. Ella sola podía extraer la información pedida, pero estaba seguro que James jamás la dejaría hacer eso sola, le diría que no estaba "preparada" para ello; hizo una leve mueca de disgusto que no pudo controlar.

Un sonido en su ventana le sacó de sus pensamientos completamente.

Inmediatamente cerró la laptop y se tiró al suelo, pasando la mano discretamente bajo su almohada, tanteando la paleta de dulce y el arma que estaba a un lado, jalando la segunda sin más con rapidez; pronto escuchó pasos sigilosos del que entra por aquella ventana corrediza, que daba hacia un balcón pequeño con vista al océano, cosa que la puso en alerta. Tenía que librar eso ella sola, si decidía pedirle ayuda a James lo más probable es que el sujeto que entraba la desencajase de un tiro.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se deslizó por debajo de la cama muy sigilosamente, observando las pesadas botas del sujeto, el cual, evidentemente, solo había entrado para corroborar si eran ellos los que se encontraban en ese departamento; sin más, pasó las piernas entre los pies del hombre, buscando tirarlo al suelo. Sin embargo, el sujeto alcanzó a detenerse del marco de la puerta corrediza, y atestó un talonazo con la bota en el pómulo de la chica, provocando en ella un destello de dolor… pero no gritó. Fríamente alzó su arma, estando recostada aun en el suelo y apuntó a la frente del sujeto, disparando sin pensarlo; la bala atravesó su cráneo limpiamente, salpicándola de sangre. El silenciador del arma se hizo cargo de que todo fuese de forma sigilosa.

-Muere. –Susurró.

No era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, pero si la primera que lo hacía tan de cerca; el sujeto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de caer por aquel barandal, cayendo hacia el océano y perdiéndose en el agua oscura. Tuvo el gusto a sangre en los labios, por lo que se limpió frenéticamente con la colcha de la cama.

-James…

Se incorporó a tientas, con el corazón acelerado golpeando su pecho con fuerza, y sintiendo que la mirada comienza a empañarse de lágrimas, a pesar de su gesto serio; abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pequeño pasillo que separaba la habitación de ella, casi cayéndose en el acto, alcanzando la puerta de su maestro. La adrenalina la mantenía temblando, respirando de forma agitada, nerviosa, como si en cualquier momento pudiese estallar y desperdigarse a través de la habitación. Abrió la puerta con algo de lentitud, calmando un poco su respiración, y se encontró con el cañón del arma de su maestro en el rostro.

-Natalia. –Bajó el arma inmediatamente, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella le observó detenidamente, avivada aun por el incidente que acababa de ocurrirle, con tanta nitidez que se quedaría en su memoria por siempre; su maestro llevaba el cabello levemente despeinado, como si se hubiese levantado de la cama de golpe, y los ojos claros dilatados estaban fijos en ella. No llevaba camisa alguna encima, por lo que pudo mirar su pecho desnudo y marcado, así como el brazo metálico que llevaba implementado y destellaba en la oscuridad con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Quiso lanzarse sin más contra él, refugiarse en sus brazos, donde _podía sentirse segura_…

-Me han atacado. –Exclamó con voz bastante sensata, a pesar del terror inicial. –Pero me he deshecho de él.

Winter la miró unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño con dureza, antes de pasar a su lado dándole un leve golpe con el hombro, dejándola levemente dolorida; cruzó el pasillo y se aproximó a la habitación cual toro enfurecido, encendiendo la luz. Observó las señas de sangre en la pared al lado de la puerta corrediza, así como por el barandal y el suelo; era obvio que el sujeto había caído al océano.

Había hecho un trabajo muy pulcro, a pesar de las marcas de sangre en la pared.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a encarar a la chica (que llevaba sangre en el rostro, sin estar seguro si era del agresor o de ella misma), y pateó algo con el pie que rebotó contra la pared; extrañado, se inclinó para tomarlo, observando aquél caramelo que ella tenía escondido bajo la almohada, solo que era evidente que ahora se había partido a la mitad. Eso extrañamente le tranquilizó un poco. Se inclinó para tomar el caramelo del suelo, contemplándolo un momento… ella tenía todo ese tiempo conservándolo como algo preciado, a pesar de ser solo un dulce.

Al regresar a su habitación la miró detenidamente, llevando aquel dulce en la mano. Ella finalmente se había quebrado, sentada sobre su cama, sollozando de la forma más silenciosa posible. No era más que una chiquilla cuyo límite había sido sobrepasado en esa noche; se sintió incapaz de interrumpirla, pues sabía que en cuanto le escuchara llamarla cortaría todo su llanto de golpe y se contendría sin más, como la buena espía que quería ser. Se acercó a ella sin más tras unos instantes de vacilación, arrodillándose frente a ella, dejando la mano izquierda posada sobre sus cabellos con sutileza; tal como lo imaginó, ella cortó de golpe su llanto, limpiándose frenéticamente el rostro, esperando lo inevitable.

-Lo lamento. –Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, extendiendo el caramelo roto.

Ella le dirigió la mirada aun vidriosa, como si no comprendiera a lo que se refería, ya que ella más bien esperaba una reprimenda; sus ojos claros empañados, levemente cubiertos por rojizos mechones rebeldes, se clavaron en aquél dulce que él sostenía entre los dedos. Lo tomó, abstraída, y una oleada de sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo completamente, haciéndola sentirse sumamente avergonzada con ello… ahora él sabía que conservaba aquél caramelo que le había obsequiado en la última misión. Sin embargo, él no preguntó nada más, se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras él, dejándolos casi en penumbras.

-Te quedarás esta noche conmigo. –Exclamó con serenidad, mirando a la chica. –No podemos arriesgarnos a que otra persona venga a querer asesinarnos por separado, aunque honestamente dudo que alguien regrese aquí esta noche.

Se sintió mareada al escuchar eso. Lo último que quería era pasar la noche con su maestro, menos ahora que sabía lo del caramelo, que por cierto se había roto. Notó que él caminaba hacia la cama, tomando una de las almohadas y otra sábana más, dispuesto a recostarse en el suelo.

-Es tu habitación, no es justo que tú te… -Pero se cortó al recibir la gélida mirada de su maestro.

-Es una orden, Natalia.

Tensó los labios. Notó su silueta acomodando las sábanas en el suelo alfombrado, y tuvo un impulso que tal vez provocaría que su maestro no le dirigiese jamás la palabra.

-No quiero dormir sola. –Susurró con voz temblorosa. Sabía que tal vez era un reflejo de su debilidad, pero en ese momento realmente se sentía muy frágil.

-No estás sola.

-Quédate conmigo…

Winter sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar aquél suave y casi dolido tono de voz, algo que le provocó casi llevarse la mano al pecho para asegurarse de que alguien no le había disparado y sangraba por esa herida; levantó la azulada mirada, después de corroborar que no había sido nada físico, mirando a la chica sentada en la cama. Las piernas largas parcialmente extendidas sobre la sábana blanca, la bata color púrpura como sobrepuesta toscamente sobre la delicada piel blanca de porcelana, la cascada de rizos rojos cayendo como lenguas de fuego sobre sus hombros y delicados pechos, los vivaces ojos encendidos entre aquella mata rojiza…

-Nat…

-Puedes reprenderme mañana si gustas. No vuelvas a dirigirme el habla, pero esta noche… por favor…

Simplemente no podía. Algo en su mente chocaba con la idea de yacer al lado de su alumna; sabía que si se acercaba a esa chiquilla… a esa mujer, no podría contenerse de tocarla, de contemplarla. Ella era su alumna, ella era una niña a la que entrenaba, ella era… sus piernas respondieron solas, y se incorporó para así sentarse sobre la cama, a su lado. Ella levantó la mirada, agradeciéndole con un solo gesto. Levantó la diestra hacia el rostro de la chica, apartando los cabellos rojizos de su mirada en un inusual gesto, dejando los dedos índice y medio sobre su mentón, alzándolo un poco para contemplarle fijamente.

-James. –Pronunció ella con debilidad, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello color rojizo.

Sus labios entreabiertos. Los miró acercarse apenas percatándose que era él mismo quien se acercaba a ella, volviendo la mirada a los ojos de la chica, que se encontraban entrecerrados y brillantes; tocó sus labios finalmente con los propios, tan suaves, dulces, aterciopelados, percibiendo ese aliento mentolado en sí, conteniendo la respiración para mantenerlo un poco más, hasta sellarlos delicadamente en un beso, atrapándolos sin remedio entre los propios, donde depositó una tierna caricia acorde a su ser. Sintió su temblor, probó sus lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, hasta distinguió el sutil sabor metálico de la sangre ajena que le había salpicado al rostro.

Y se separó bruscamente de ella, alterado con lo que acababa de hacer.

Natalia se sintió por unos momentos en el cielo tras haber sentido aquél gesto tan delicado de su maestro, y se dejó llevar por éste, abstrayéndose en sus finos labios, sin siquiera poder corresponder ese gesto en el momento que se apartó de ella con algo de impresión. No quería que se le apartara en ese momento. Se inclinó un poco contra su pecho, dejando la frente apoyada sobre su cuello con timidez, encogiéndose contra él, sintiendo su piel desnuda… y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más, dejando ambas manos posadas en sus hombros, queriendo envolverse sin más en el calor de su cuerpo. No le importaba lo que pasaría al día siguiente, si no lo volvía a ver por el atrevimiento… pero esa noche quería estar con él. Sintió una sensación de paz indescriptible cuando percibió sus brazos rodeándola completamente.

-No llores más. –Susurró a su oído. –Estoy aquí contigo.

Prefirió dejar que esa noche pasara, dejando pasar todas esas ataduras mentales que evitaban su proceder. Mantuvo a la chica contra sí, abrazándola con calidez, sintiendo como si en esta ocasión estuviese haciendo algo correcto por primera vez en su vida. Dejó que durmiera en su pecho. Él mismo, después de un rato, se adormeció, sintiendo que podía vivir eternamente en el calor de su frágil y delicado cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_And all my love, I know you are my candyman._

_And all my love, you word is my command._

_You´re my lollypop._

Puede continuar, si.

Para el bello gorrioncillo, que me inspire a escribirlo.

Eli Yuy


End file.
